The Risen
by killerkitty234
Summary: Hinata was a girl who always was treated as a princess, because she is a heir of Hyuga clan. Will she ever stand up for herself and be true ninja to herself. WARNING: Hinata might be OOC. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Rated T because I am easily scared that my story can be removed. (This is a naruto fanfiction.)
1. Chapter 1

_Pain. Emptiness. All I ever feel all my life._

_Been trapped in Solitary far too long._

_All my life, I have been watching, never fighting, and watching people like Kiba and Naruto fighting for me._

_First time I really tried to fight, that time, that fight was at chunin exam and the fight was against my brother, or cousin, Neji, I still lose._

_Why can't I stand for myself, all of my life I keep trying to protect one that I loved, but I failed and everyone protect the princess once again._

_Why do I have to be princess? Why can't I be a ninja? I might be ninja on the outside, but on inside everyone treat me as princess._

_When Naruto fought Pein and was losing, I joined in the fight protecting one that I love, Naruto, but I lose and Naruto have to protect me once again._

_After the fight, Naruto told me that he didn't like me back. Of course, a ninja can't like a princess, why can't they see that I am truly a ninja not a stupid princess._

_When we are fighting Ten-tail host and Madara, Neji died protecting the leader, Naruto, Everyone I ever know always fallen by the protecting the higher, some fall protecting me, can't they see that I don't need protecting?_

_I am jounin now, but nothing has changed, Princess that they still call me. How disgusting that name sounded in my ear._

_Tsunade offered me the position of being head ANBU, Of course, I accepted without any second thoughts, I couldn't be around people I knew, and they still pitied me._

_I let Tsunade know about my plan and she accepted, glad that not everyone still labeled me as princess. _

_I packed my thing that night and left my home without second glance, moving in small and abandoned house. I gathered my formal clothes and throwed it in the fire place, watching my status burn to ashes._

_I picked up the kunai and hold it in my right hand and hold my hair in left hand and I cutted my hair and threw it into fireplace, Now Hinata doesn't exist anymore, now I am ANBU captain, Amaya. _

_Few months after, I was well known as The Shadow, Famous assassin, always striking my opponent without him or her seeing me, there was no survivor. Once I am after them, their lives are over. _

_Everybody knew that The Shadow was part of Konoha ANBU. Only person who truly know who are The Shadow are Tsunade and Myself, as ANBU Captain. _

_Thousands has hunted for The Shadow, because for her head is highest boundary you'll ever get. But nobody ever found her. _

_Same was true for Hinata, She has vanished off the face of earth, and will they ever find out where Hinata is? _


	2. Chapter 2

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**  
**3 minutes ago**


End file.
